Host side cache management operations may consume significant host resources to determine where to place data in a faster storage device, such as the Solid State Drive (SSD), that is directed to an address for a larger, typically, slower storage device, for example a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) or a Hybrid Hard Drive. For a direct mapped cache, the host system applies a hash function to a portion of the address of the data to determine a unique location in the faster storage device at which the data for that address is stored. The host system has to check whether data for a different address other than the read address is not located in the direct mapped cache location in the faster storage device, because multiple addresses from the larger slower storage device map to one address in the faster storage device. If data for the read address not at the direct mapped location in the faster storage device, then there is a read miss and the host needs to retrieve data from the slower storage device.